villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demogorgon (D
Demogorgon is a demon lord character in the Dungeons and Dragons game and is one of the most powerful demons that has existed in the game (so far). He is also known as the Master Of The Spiraling Depths or the Prince Of Demons. He lairs in the abyssal realm Abysm (The 88th layer of the Infinite Layers Of The Abyss.), which is also known as the Gaping Maw. Demogorgon appears as a humanoid figure with a baboon-like upper body, tentacle-arms, and saurian legs. Atop his shoulders rest two heads, and they are both mad. His goal is to destroy everything in the universe. History Demogorgon started as one being, a tanar'ri demon named Aaemul who absorbed strength by killing and consuming weaker demons. With each demon Aaemul consumed, his knowledge grew tenfold until he came to the conclusion that a great war was looming between the tanar'ri and the obyrith demons. Once Demogorgon grew strong enough, he aligned himself with fellow tanar'ri Orcus and Fraz-Urbl'uu to slay the obyrith lord known as the Queen of Chaos. With the newfound power of the Queen of Chaos, Demogorgon staked his claim in the 88th layer of the Abyss, also known as the Gaping Maw. After a slashing blow from Drizzt Do'Urden, a drow adventurer, cut his head down the middle, it split in two. The second head gained the conscience of the Queen of Chaos due to Demogorgon absorbing her power. The second head's name became Hethradiah and the two became the singular entity known as Demogorgon. Demogorgon is the current Prince of Demons, although this title has been contested over the years. Features The dual nature of Demogorgon allows for a range of different powers and capabilities to expect from this demon lord. *Hethradiah's hypnotic gaze could cause a dual personality in the target, and that new split personality is ultimately loyal to Demogorgon himself. *Demogorgon still retains his ability to consume opponents by forcibly melding their bodies into his own. When he is supposed to die, he can take an action ability to create a giant force wave to draw opponents into himself as a last-ditch effort to heal himself. Creatures drawn in and consumed by this ability are utterly destroyed by the attack, and there is no way to revive them. *Demogorgon could alter reality himself to his own will, exclusively in demonic ways relating to the 88th layer of the Abyss. Trivia *The kuo-toa cultists in the Underdark worship Demogorgon as a godlike entity named 'Leemogogoon' who was also known as the 'Deep Father.' While the kuo-toa thought that their Deep Father would be a benevolent bringer of luck and good fortune, Demogorgon almost wiped out and consumed the entire civilization of kuo-toa in the Underdark when he was summoned. His presence in the Material Plane alerted other powerful demon lords such as Yeenoghu and Orcus to his position, although he crushed every single one of them to a pulp. *The Demogorgon from Stranger Things was based off of the character from Dungeons and Dragons, and its game figure was even used in the first episode when the main characters participated in a game of D&D. * Demogorgon appears in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal as an optional bonus boss. Category:D&D Villains Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Satan Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Dissociative Category:Man-Eaters Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master